Love Me Please
by JennyGraham
Summary: What happens when Paige falls for Leo and Piper notices? Then Leo falls for Paige. P.S. Piper had a girl in my scripts and her name is Prue.


_**Love Me Please**_

P3- Night

Piper and Leo are sitting at a booth and Leo gets up to get some drinks for them. Then Paige comes and sits down next to Piper.

Piper- Hey Paige how's it going?

Paige- You are so lucky Piper.

Piper- Me I think you have the wrong girl.

Paige- I'm serious. You have a perfect husband. A perfect daughter, to me you are the luckiest person I know. I mean look at me a blow through guys like there is no tomorrow!

Piper- (Laughs) Yea right Paige.

Paige- It isn't funny. There is something wrong with me.

Piper- Oh your serious. (Laughs again) You'll find someone Paige and that's a promise.

Paige- Okay, right. 1

Kitchen- Morning

We see Piper sitting at the table feeding Prue with Phoebe.

Piper- Paige thinks I am the luckiest girl in the world!

Phoebe- What?!

Piper- Yea, because of my perfect husband and... (Interrupted)

Phoebe- Perfect husband? What planet is she living on?!

Piper- There is nothing wrong with Leo thank you very much.

Phoebe- Looks like Paige needs a boyfriend.

Paige- (Walks in) Did somebody say my name?

Phoebe- Yea me and the luckiest girl on earth did!

Paige- Haha very funny! Make fun of boy friendless Paige.

Phoebe- Aww you know we love you. But I have to get to work. Bye sweetheart. (Walks out)

After Phoebe walks out Prue says "Ma ma"! Piper screams excitedly!

Piper- Oh my god! Did you hear that?!

Paige-Yea. That's great Piper.

Hell

We see a demon, Xza, and another demon, Lour.

Xza- Lour I've decided to go after the Charmed ones.

Lour- Are you nuts they will kill you in a heart beat!

Xza- Don't question me! Besides I am only going after one. Plus she will be blinded by hate she won't even see me coming.

Lour- What is your plan master?

Sun Room- Afternoon

We see Piper and Leo sitting on the couch looking at Prue.2

Leo- I don't believe you.

Piper- You don't believe me.

Leo- No because she is clearly a daddy's girl. So she will say Da da first.

Piper- You're a jerk! (Playfully punches him)

Paige's Room- Afternoon

We see Paige lying on her bed reading a book. When Xza shimmers in without her knowing. He then blows into his hand and a red heart shape floats in to Paige. Then Xza shimmers out. Then Leo walks in.

Leo- Did you hear my daughter said ma ma.

Paige- Yup, I was there.

Leo- Oh. I wanted to surprise someone.

Paige- Oh, well Phoebe doesn't know yet.

They hear a excited scream downstairs.

Leo- Looks like she just found out.

Paige- Sorry.

Hallway- Night

We see Phoebe and Piper talking excitedly.

Phoebe- Sure everything happens when I am not here.

Piper- That's not true you were here when I had Prue.

Phoebe- That doesn't count. But tell me what did it sound like.

Piper- She didn't slur or stutter it was just straight out Ma ma.

Phoebe- That is so awesome! Maybe she will say Aunty Phoebe next.

Piper- Yea right, Leo will go through the roof if she doesn't say Da da next. (Laughs)

Phoebe- Yea, you are properly right.3

Sun room- Night

We see Leo sitting watching T.V. when Paige walks in and sits next to him. She puts her arm around Leo but Leo wiggles it off. Paige does it again and Leo wiggles her off again.

Piage- What's the matter?

Leo- That is just uncomfortable for me.

Paige- Oh do you need a message?

Leo- No thank you.

Paige- Come on you look tense. (Moves closer to him)

Leo- No I am fine.

Paige takes his hand in hers. But Leo pulls away. Then Paige gets up and leans over him and gives him a kiss on the forehead, just as Piper walks in.

Piper- Paige!

Paige- What?! (Comes up from her kiss)

Piper- Oh sorry I must of interrupted something! (Walks out)

Leo- I am going to see if she is alright.

Paige- No stay here. (Pushes him back down)

Kitchen- Night

We see Phoebe sitting at the table typing when Piper walks in. Piper sits down and puts her head on the table. Phoebe closes her laptop and leans over.

Phoebe- Piper are you alright?

Piper- You are not going to believe what I just saw in there! (Picks her head up)

Phoebe- What?

Piper- Paige kissing Leo on the forehead!

Phoebe- Are you sure?

Piper- Yea or I am seeing things!4

Phoebe- Piper just try to stay calm okay. (Walks out)

Sun Room- Night

We see Paige and Leo sitting on the couch. Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe- What the hell is going on in here!!

Paige- What are you talking about Phoebe?

Phoebe- I am talking about you kissing Leo!

Paige- It isn't that big of deal.

Leo- She attack me something is wrong with her.

Paige- There is nothing wrong with me. (Hugs Leo)

Phoebe grabs Paige's hand and drags her into the kitchen.

Kitchen- Night

We see Paige and Phoebe come in and Piper picks her head up.

Paige- Let me go!

Phoebe- No you are going to apologize to Piper this instant!

Paige- For what, kissing Leo?

Piper- I'm going to bed. She doesn't want to apologize. (Walks out)

Paige- Can I go now?

Phoebe- No! Paige what is the matter with you?!

Paige- Nothing! Phoebe I am really tired I am going to bed! (Runs out)

Leo walks in to see Phoebe on her Laptop typing.

Leo- Are you going to bed soon?

Phoebe- No I'm fine.

Leo- Phoebe I'll talk to Piper okay.5

Phoebe- I wouldn't if I was you, she is really mad.

Leo- You have to believe me.

Phoebe- I do. She won't and I wouldn't if you were my husband.

Leo- It was just a kiss on the forehead.

Phoebe- That doesn't matter. Oh and you properly should sleep on the couch. (Gets up and walks out)

Piper's Room- Morning

Piper wakes up to rose petals on her bed lied out to say "I'm Sorry". But Piper wipes it away. Then Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe- Morning. What happen here?

Piper- Just a lame excuse.

Phoebe- Oh Leo. You know it is not his fault.

Piper- Did he tell you that? Because it is a lie.

Phoebe- I am not going to fight on this, but I do know that he wasn't lying. (Walks out)

Living Room- Morning

We see Xza shimmer in without Leo knowing and blows in his hand. Then a red heart shape floats into Leo. Then Paige walks in. Leo stand up and grabs her then kisses her straight on her lips.

Paige- Wow! Change of mind. (Gives him a kiss)

Leo- Yup. I can't resist your bueaty any more.

Phoebe walks in just in time to see them kissing. Phoebe rips them apart and slaps Leo.

6

Leo- What the hell was that for?!

Phoebe- Your married.

Leo- So?

Phoebe- Get out! Get out now!!

Leo- Fine. (Orbs out)

Paige- Why did you do that? I was having fun!

Phoebe- Having fun while you ruin your sisters life!

Paige- Well Leo needs some fun in his life.

Phoebe- Well now he isn't gonna find it at this house!

Piper walks in.

Piper- Are you guys okay? I heard yelling.

Paige- I'm leaving, you can tell her what you did Phoebe! (Walks out)

Piper- What did you do?

Phoebe- I just told Leo to get out.

Piper- Phoebe why would you do that?!

Phoebe- Well I saved you a lot of yelling. You didn't see them kissing down here.

Piper- I thought Leo was innocent and it wasn't his fault.

Phoebe- Piper this was not an accident or just Paige. Trust me.

Piper- Oh. Well in that case... (Walks out)

Kitchen- Morning

We see Paige dancing with her head phones on while cooking. Then Piper comes in and rips her head phones off.

Paige- What the hell are you doing?!

Piper- I should be the one asking that! How could you do this to me!?

Paige- Well missy, I wasn't the only one!7

Piper- You were just telling me how lucky I am and you go and do this to me! You must be jealous and maybe you feel like you are lucky but you just lost a sister!

Piper walks out of the house and gets into her car and drives away. Then Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe- Where is she going?

Paige- She told me that I lost a sister then stormed out.

Phoebe- Paige you did do something very cruel to her.

P3- Afternoon

We see Piper run down the stairs and turn on the lights. Then she calls for Leo and he orbs in.

Leo- You sure you want me?

Piper- What the hell is the matter with you?! (Slaps him)

Leo- How many people are going to slap me today!?

Piper- I can't believe you! Why, why did you kiss Paige?

Leo- I don't know it was a feeling!

Piper- Leo you better do a lot more explaining then that! Cause you know what I am going to be sick in a second.

Leo- Look I don't know why I did it.

Piper- Leo I am surprised at you. You should be able to come up with something better then I don't know. But that dosen't matter Leo your lips were on Paige's and not mine.

Leo- Well it wasn't just me Piper!

Piper- Leo you need to leave now!

Leo- You asked for me! (Orbs out)

Piper sits at a booth and cries her heart out.8

Kitchen- Afternoon

We see Paige and Phoebe still arguing .

Paige- Look Phoebe this isn't any of your business!

Phoebe- Excuse me, I think it is my business when my older sister is having a melt down because my younger sister is a jerk!

Paige- Phoebe you always have to be on everyone's case we all wish you would just bug off! So now who is the jerk?!

Phoebe- Your wrong nobody thinks that Paige maybe you but your being a jerk right now! And when you are done being a jerk you will have no sisters because you just lost another one! (Begins to walk out)

Paige- Where are you going?!

Phoebe- I am going to find Piper and try to calm her down! And I might not be back! (Walks out)

P3-Night

We see Piper still crying at the booth and then Phoebe runs down and sits next to her.

Piper- What are you doing here?

Phoebe- I came to make sure your okay.

Piper- I called Leo I had to talk to him but all I got was an I don't know.

Phoebe- Honey it's gonna be alright.

Piper- I didn't want to believe you I told myself it wasn't true. But he just stood there and said I don't know. How could he do this why now? We just had a baby.

Phoebe- Honey I'm sure he dosen't want to hurt you sometimes you have different feelings.

Piper- Well he could of at least told me about these feelings.

Phoebe- Listen right now why don't we go home and we will talk about it in the morning.9

Kitchen- Morning

We see Piper sitting at the table feeding Prue. Then Paige walks in.

Paige- Piper you can't stay mad at me forever.

Piper- Yes I can. After what you did to me I am not speaking to you.

Paige- Come on Piper these things happen. (No answer) Fine then.

Paige walks out and Piper put her head on the table. Then Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe- Piper.

Piper- What!?

Looks up and almost blows Phoebe up.

Phoebe- Why don't you stay away from Prue right now okay. I'll feed her.

Piper- I don't know what is a matter with me. I can't even feed my own baby!

Phoebe- Aw come on don't beat yourself up for nothing.

Piper- Nothing I did Phoebe! For starters I wasn't paying attention to my own husbands feelings and now I almost blew you up! So it isn't nothing! (Starting to cry)

Phoebe walks over to her and tries to calm her but Piper pushes her off.

Piper- No Phoebe. No contact with me.

Phoebe- Okay. Relax breath.

Right then Leo orbs in. And when Piper sees him she stands up still crying and blows him up. Then he orbs in again.

Leo- I properly deserved that.10

Piper- You bet you did!

Phoebe- Leo what are you doing here?

Leo- I came to talk to Piper do you mind.

Phoebe picks up Prue and walks out. Piper look at him confused and angry with him.

Leo- Honey I'm... (Interrupted)

Piper- Don't call me honey!

Leo- Piper I am so sorry.

Piper- That isn't going to work now Leo. You already did it you can't take it back.

Leo- I know I can't but I just have feelings for someone else I know it's hard but I'm sorry

Piper- Leo we just had Prue and you are going to leave me for Paige well you are not going to be in this house oh no!

Leo- Piper I'm sorry I just don't have feelings for you anymore.

Paige walks in and turns Leo to face her. Leo takes her in his arms and kisses her and Paige laughs as he whispers something in her ear. Then Piper storms out.

Paige- Don't mind her. You have me now.

Leo- I know. I know.

Piper's Room- Morning

We see Piper packing 2 suitcases when Phoebe walks in holding Prue.

Phoebe- Piper what are you doing?

Piper- I am packing Leo stuff up and mine.

Phoebe- Why yours?11

Piper- Cause I have to get out of here Phoebe. I can't see them anymore I can't let Prue grow up around them.

Phoebe- What about the Power of 3?

Piper- Right now Phoebe the Power of 3 is gone.

Phoebe- What are you talking about?

Piper- Go ahead try to levitate.

Phoebe tries to levitate but can't.

Phoebe- I can't.

Piper- Right now the power of 3 is gone to me. And while it is I'm leaving.

Piper finishes packing and walks out with the 2 suitcases.

Living Room- Afternoon

We see Leo and Paige laughing and kissing. When Piper comes down holding Prue and drops one of the suitcases next to Leo.

Piper- I figured you would want to move your stuff into Paige's room.

Leo- What's the other suitcase?

Piper- That's mine and Prue's stuff were leaving have fun with your new girl goodbye.(walks out)

Paige- So do you want to move your stuff now. Or later and keep talking.

Leo- Hold that thought. (Walks out)

Outside- Afternoon

Piper is pulling out of the drive way but Leo steps in front of her car. Piper gets out of the car angry.

Piper- Leo get out of the way.

Leo- No. I won't let you leave!12

Piper- I don't want my daughter growing up around here and I can't stand you and Paige. So I'm leaving.

Leo- I know Piper but I don't want you to leave your house I should be the one leaving.

Piper- Really you would leave your daughter.

Leo- Yes if that makes you not an enemy.

Piper- Leo I love you still but you and me that's over and I allowed you to make that decision. And if you leave I don't want to see you ever again. And it goes the same way if I leave.

Leo- Piper I will leave. This is your family and your house. (Walks back in with Piper following now holding Prue)

Living Room- Afternoon

Leo walks in and grabs his suitcase and goes to orb out. But Paige grabs him.

Paige- I'm coming with you.

Leo- What about your stuff.

Paige- I can get new stuff.

Leo grabs Paige and kisses Piper then orbs out. Piper sits on the couch with Prue. Then Phoebe walks down.

Phoebe- I thought you were leaving.

Piper- Leo left with Paige instead. (Still crying)

Phoebe- Piper everything is going to be alright I'm still here.

Piper- Phoebe we have nobody else in the world. And without our powers were gonna get attacked.

Phoebe- We have each other and that's all we need.

Then Xza shimmers in ready to fight!13

Piper- Told you.

Phoebe- Who the hell are you?

Xza- My name is Xza. And I know your sister more then she knows herself right now.

Piper- What do you mean by that?

Xza- I mean this!

Xza makes a glue ball and blows it at Piper. All of a sudden Piper can't move.

Piper- I can't move!

Phoebe- What?!

Xza throws a fire ball at Piper but Phoebe dives in the way and is hit with it.

Piper- Leo! Leo!

Xza- Oh your X.

Piper- How do you know?!

Xza shimmers out and Piper is dropped to the ground. Then Leo orbs in with Paige.

Piper- Heal Phoebe!

Leo- Are you alright? (Heals Phoebe)

Piper- I'm fine. (Standing up)

Phoebe- What happen? (Standing up)

Piper- You saved my life and almost died!

Phoebe- I did?

Piper- Yup.

Paige- Come on Leo lets go home! (Kisses him)

Leo- I don't know I think you should try to kill this demon.

Piper- Leo were fine you 2 go.14

Leo- Okay. (Orbs out with Paige)

Phoebe- What if we need him?

Piper- He needs us.

Phoebe- Huh?

Piper- He is under a spell and so is Paige. A love spell. That's how the demon was gonna kill me he figured I would be blinded by hate which I was.

Phoebe- So they are not jerks.

Piper- Nope. Thank God. Now let's get the Book of Shadows.

Attic- Night

We see Phoebe flipping through the book of shadows and Piper watching Prue sleep.

Phoebe- Found him! His name is Xza and he has a assistant named Lour. He can blow any feeling or supplies like glue out of his hand.

Piper- Great. Is there a vanquish spell?

Phoebe- Yup and we are in luck it doesn't take the Power of 3 to reverse the love spell.

Piper- Great! You write a summoning spell, I will put Prue in her crib. (Walks Out)

Piper walks back in and Phoebe finishes the spell. They say the spell. And Xza is standing in front of them. He goes to use glue but Phoebe kicks him in the stomach.

Phoebe- Enough with the glue!

Piper- Let's say the spell!

Piper Phoebe-

_**Reverse there Love15**_

_**Take it away**_

**_Leave them without Lo_**ve

**_This day_**.

Piper- Leo!

Leo orbs in with Paige.

Phoebe- Paige say this with us!

Piper Phoebe Paige-

**_Take this Demon_**

_**Kill him now**_

_**Let him feel**_

_**all his feelings.**_

Xza explodes Right in front of them. Leo looks at Piper confused?

Piper's Bedroom- Morning

We see Piper looking at her wedding Pictures when Leo walks in. She closes them.

Leo- Piper I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me.

Piper- I do. You were under a spell Leo. That's why I forgive you.

Leo- Piper I love you and always will. (Kisses her and orbs out)

Paige- (Walks in) Piper I am so sorry I know I was under a spell but I was reading on it and I did have to like the guy before it worked. And that is true but Leo is yours I just like him because he makes you happy and I want someone like him.

Piper- Paige I have told you I forgive you. You're my sister and I'm sorry that you don't have someone like Leo yet but I know you will. Trust me. (Hug her)

Paige- I have to go there is someone I forgot to apologize to. (Walks out)

Phoebe's Office- Afternoon

We see Phoebe typing when Paige walks in and sits down.

Paige- Are you busy?

Phoebe- Nope. I need a break!

Paige- I'm sorry for what I said because I know that wasn't the spell. That was me being a jerk.

Phoebe- No your right Paige I do bud in to people's business.

Paige- No Phoebe you give good advice when you bud in and it is your business if involves your sisters.

Phoebe- Thank you Paige. (Hugs her) Now I have to get back to work.

The End

17


End file.
